


Everything I Wanted

by shayarbel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Only if you squint though - Freeform, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayarbel/pseuds/shayarbel
Summary: The fall was long and excruciating. She expected the world to stop, and yet when she opened her eyes, she could see the city bursting with life and the sound of honking cars filled her ears.When her body finally hit the water, she let out a breath, she expected it to end right then and there and yet she could still feel the water in her lungs, her body floating lifelessly in the dark.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that came up to me upon listening to billie eillish’s song ‘everything i wanted’. just something shirt and sweet and a but angsty.  
> as always huge thanks to my lovely beta holly (aka @babyitsbeautiful)

_It was cold and the wind was blowing her hair in her face, obstructing her view. The water seemed unnaturally dark, the waves crashing against the rocks at the bottom of the bridge she was currently on._

_The sun disappeared from the sky, and the clouds got heavier and thicker. She could hear whispers in her mind, could feel eyes staring at the back of her head. And yet when she turned around no one faced her._

_She could spot Sansa to her right, talking with her mum. To her left she spotted Jon’s brown hair flapping in the wind. He was staring ahead, his eyes crinkling when a small smile formed on his thin lips. Even her father wasn’t paying attention to her, his right-hand ruffling Rickon’s wild auburn hair._

_She was about to scream at them to notice her, but her breath got caught in her throat. Blue eyes stared back at her. She felt her own eyes well up with tears but none of them fell down her cheeks. He looked at her with no emotion written on his face, his beautiful blue eyes now seemed empty and lifeless._

_She staggered back and shook her head trying to scream at him, scream at any of them to see her, but not a sound left her throat. She then turned around and leaned over the railing. She stabled her hands against it and climbed over the barrier with ease. It didn’t take much, the wind was so strong it nearly blew her body away. But when she decided to let go it was all her doing._

_The fall was long and excruciating. She expected the world to stop, and yet when she opened her eyes, she could see the city bursting with life and the sound of honking cars filled her ears._

_When her body finally hit the water, she let out a breath, she expected it to end right then and there and yet she could still feel the water in her lungs, her body floating lifelessly in the dark._

_She was cold, it felt like every sway of her body against the water poked needles against her skin. Slowly but surely her body started to sink, she tried to scream but her lungs ached, every bone was hurting, and she could feel the darkness swallowing her whole._

_———————————_

Arya woke up with a gasp that turned into a series of coughs. She was shivering even underneath the thick blankets that were now soaking wet with her own sweat.

She picked up her phone from her nightstand and checked the time. _3:07 AM_. Gendry is probably on his way home after a shift at the bar. She let out a staggering breath and got out of bed and made her way to the closet for a fresh set of sheets.

When the bed was all done, and her hands were no longer shaking she let out a breath and walked back to lean her back against the wall. She tried to calm down and ran her hands against her face. _Some tea perhaps would be good_ , she thought and made her way to the kitchen.

Her bare feet grazed the wooden floors of her and Gendry’s flat. The heat was on and still she was shivering, and goosebumps appeared on her milky white skin. She got to the kitchen and sighed.

She turned on the kettle and waited for the water to boil, and then grabbed her herbal tea bag and placed it inside the mug.

Her eyes wandered around the room and landed on the the photo of Gendry and her from the first Christmas he had ever celebrated with her family. The amount of times he used the mistletoe as an excuse to steal a kiss from her couldn’t be counted on both her hands. The silver dagger shaped pendant he gave her laid against her collarbones and she absentmindedly traced her fingers over it.

When the water boiled, she filled her mug and sat down at the small white table that was against the wall. She wrapped her small hands against the hot mug and sniffed its contents. Her mind wandered to the dream that felt so very real, and a shudder went through her body.

The first time it had happened, Arya was ten. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night, her body soaked in cold sweat, and her hair curled at the nape of her neck. She remembers her pillow soaking wet and her pajamas sticking to her body like it was a second skin.

She remembers the looks she was given, the nonchalant eyes watching over her lifeless body. She remembers Jon’s blank stare at the water, as if he didn’t just watch his sister jump to her death.

The second time it had happened Arya was twelve. She woke up gasping for air, her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she swore she could feel water in her throat. She remembers scrambling out of bed into the bathroom to vomit the contents of her stomach, she could have sworn her mouth tasted of sea salt.

Ever since, Arya had had that dream almost every year, that is until she met Gendry.

They met when she was twenty-one, fresh out of uni with big dreams and even bigger doubts. He used to be a bartender in the bar that he currently owns, and when Arya sat down on the bar stool and their eyes locked, she knew it was meant to be.

He tried to woo her for weeks before properly asking her out, and she let him. She remembers her sister Sansa joking about the fact that Arya had finally let someone be a gentleman towards her, and Arya had to fight hard to keep the blush off her cheeks.

Ever since her and Gendry’s paths crossed, that dream made no appearance in Arya’s life. That is why, at the bold age of twenty-four, Arya did not see that coming.

It was a long day; she had just come back home to her and Gendry’s flat. She took a long shower and jumped into bed, ready for a long slumber and perhaps be woken up by a kiss on her forehead when Gendry got home.

And now she was sat at her kitchen table, holding a mug of tea like it was her sole support, trying her hardest not to cry from frustration.

She was about to take a sip when she heard the lock of the front door turn and soon after footsteps came her way. He looked at her clearly surprised at the fact she was awake at this hour, and then got a good glimpse at her and sighed.

He came closer and she lowered her eyes. He took her mug and placed it at the sink, she was just about to say something when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her on her feet.

“Gen-“ she began but her face collided with his warm chest. He smelled faintly of beer and cologne, and she found herself itching closer to him. Her hands were between her own body and his, and she could feel his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his right hand playing with the loose curls on the back of her neck.

Arya sighed against his chest and a few tears started staining his white shirt. He pulled back and grabbed her hands to walk her in the direction of the bedroom. He must have noticed the wet sheets that laid on the floor since he let out a small breath. He left her hand for a moment and got in bed, urging her to do the same. She complied and got under the covers.

He was spooning her from behind and she could feel his breath on the back of her head. He began pressing small kisses at the nape of her neck, slowly moving up to the crown of her head. He let out a sigh and tightened his hold on her.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly. His hand now stroking her arm slowly in up and down motions. She shuddered at the mention of the dream, or was it a memory, she honestly couldn’t tell at this point.

She let out a small breath and turned around in his arms, facing him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She made her mind focus on the rise of his chest when he breathed, on the warmth that radiated from his skin.

“Remember that dream I used to have when I was a child?” She asked quietly and he hummed in response.

“Well,” she began and raised her head from his chest to stare in his eyes. He was as glorious as ever, his face illuminated by the orange light from the streetlamps outside, his eyes were so dark and yet small specks of blue could be seen. They almost seemed like the sea when the sun was setting. She forced herself to breathe and soon she continued.

“I had it again tonight,” she confessed and looked down as if she was almost ashamed at the fact that her mind betrayed her.

“Only this time, you were in it as well,” she said and looked at him as if expecting him to be revolted by her confession.

His breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly, but his expression quickly softened, and a knowing look radiated from his ocean eyes. He raised his hand to her cheek and let his thumb gently stroke it as if urging her to continue.

“And,” she began, and her breath hitched with a sob, “you were so cold, everyone else didn’t even notice me but you did. You noticed me yet you didn’t care,” she cried. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, she sniffled and clutched at his shirt.

“Gods Arya...” he whispered and hugged her so tight she didn’t think she could ever breathe again.

“As long as I’m here, which I intend to always be, no one will hurt you,” he started, his eyes were so honest and full of love that she struggled to breathe.

“If I could make you see yourself the way that I see you, Gods there is nothing I want more in the world than that.” He whispered and cupped both of her cheeks.

Her sobs have stopped at last, but her breathing was still ragged and weak. Arya bit her lip and smiled shyly at his words.

“Stop it, you cheesy oaf,” she tried to joke but the look in his eyes showed her that he was speaking nothing but the truth. She thanked all the Gods above for sending him to her.

He said nothing, he simply leaned in closer and rubbed their noses together. She smiled slightly at his action and brought their lips together in a kiss that made her insides melt.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, until it felt like her lips would fall off. He kissed her with so much love and devotion, and in return she kissed him with every last bit of passion in her small body.

And when they finally parted, he simply stroked her hair and took her hand to lead her to the shower.

They washed each other off, their hands not leaving the other’s body even for a second. And when he got down on his knees and ate her out until her knees buckled, she knew her heart made the right choice.

He didn’t stop there, his mouth constantly exploring her skin, from her shoulder blades to the dimpled on her lower back, to her abdomen and her already sensitive clit.

And when they finally laid in bed, with her head on his chest, she let out a small content sigh and wondered what on Earth has she done to deserve him in her life?

———————————

_The sun was beaming on her face as the warm breeze stroked her pale skin. The sea was calm beneath her, and the roads were clear. She could feel a presence at her right and as she turned her head to that direction, she was met with a pair of blue eyes that looked at her as if she hung the moon._

_She felt his hand intertwine with hers, and she squeezed them tighter. She looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, come an say hi on tumblr @shayarbel


End file.
